


Kiss it Better

by starlux (ramenrulz8P)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cop and Mafia AU, Drabble, Gunshot Wounds, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenrulz8P/pseuds/starlux
Summary: Daniel just wanted to get even.He didn't mean to shoot his husband on the field.





	Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravepirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravepirate/gifts).



> WARNING: Niel licks a wound. If y'all ain't about that, then don't read this.

With his hood raised, Daniel strolled the alley. He’d exchanged the whispers that followed him in the daylight for the companionship of flickering street lamps that hung too low. There was hardly a person in sight in this part of town.

Just the way he prefered.

Witnesses always made things messy.

He breathed a little easier when he walked where no good intentioned being would linger.

A place where he reigned like a crooked king.

Even from afar he could see the doors to his “palace”. A grungy garage door that sat below a large mural of an angry black cat with glowing eyes.

Loud clangs rang in the quiet night air as Daniel knocked.

The door rattled as it opened, revealing Daniel’s trigger happy protege.

Jinyoung frowned as he lowered his glock. “You’re late, boss.”

“You’re just early, kid.” Daniel didn’t pay him much mind, moving past him, down the narrow hall lined with storage units.

“Where’s the new shipment?”

Daniel didn’t have time to waste. He had to work fast.

“Room 531,” Jinyoung answered automatically as he trailed him.

The air grew stale as they reached the deepest depths of the warehouse.

Jinyoung lifted the door open without being prompted.

At the center of the room sat a simple looking black box with intricate locks.

“Open it.” Daniel commanaded, nodding his head to the box.

Jinyoung hesitated, but he carefully undid the locks.

A the box clicked open, Daniel held his breath. He could feel the magic radiate from across the room, calling him to come forward like a siren.

Five stones sat in black velvet.

Five very powerful magic enhancers.

“They’re beautiful.” Jinyoung seemed enchanted by them as well.

Daniel couldn’t let his best worker fall into their lure. “Tell Woojin to sell them off as quickly as he can.”

“But I thought we were going to use them?” The distraught expression on Jinyoung’s face was understandable.

Magic had been limited these days. More and more people were losing their gifts. People would kill for enhancers.

People did kill for enhancers.

Daniel had seen their old boss fall at the hands of one those tempting stones. He knew what they would really do.

“Do as I say. Exactly as I say it.”

Jinyoung froze under Daniel’s cold glare, but he managed a nod.

“Good.” Daniel eased off, shutting the box and handing it to Jinyoung.”Go quickly. I have a feeling we’ll have guests soon.”

Jinyoung opened his mouth like he wanted to protest, but he scurried out of the room when Daniel narrowed his eyes again.

Even without magic, Daniel’s ears could pick up the distant sound of police sirens drawing nearer.

His heart started beating excitedly.

No cop was stupid enough to come to this part of town.

Unless they happened to be named Ong Seongwoo. Or be under his unfortunate supervision.

Daniel smiled as he walked to his office, pulling the M22 from his desk drawer. He hummed as the sound drew nearer, spraying himself with his best cologne.

The sound of car doors slamming resounded and Daniel began counting down in his head as he walked down the hall.

_Five._

The front door was thrown open.

_Four._

A rush of footsteps through the doorway.

_Three._

“We know, you’re here. Show yourselves!” a familiar voice called out.

Making Daniel’s smile grow wider.

_Two._

Daniel turned down the hall and peeked his head past a stack of boxes to see the entrance.

He licked his lips at the sight of his husband fully suited up.

Damn, he looked good in uniform.

_One--_

“Fuck,” he cursed as he saw Jinyoung step of a storage unit. He fired his gun at the team before Daniel could hope to intercept.

A barrage of bullets that followed nearly grazed them as Daniel grabbed Jinyoung by the collar ducked for cover. It would be stupid to try and run from raining bullets while trying to put up a shield.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Daniel spat, sending out waves of his magic to make sure Seongwoo was okay.

“Getting rid of the problem.” Jinyoung replied, his brows pressed together with confusion.

Daniel paused, trying to cool his anger. The others didn’t know. No one knew. He rattled his brain for a reasonable explanation for why not to shoot at the cops.

“It’ll cause a bigger problem if you killed one of them.” The answer was vague enough to mean many things.

The police would be after them even more than they already were.

And Daniel would skin him alive if he hurt Seongwoo.

Jinyoung bowed his head. “Sorry, boss. I should have listened. I just thought that- look out!”

The younger boy pushed Daniel to the side as a cop fired at them - barely missing Daniel’s head. “New rule! Maim don’t kill!”

Daniel fired back, his aim guided by magic perfectly targeting Seongwoo’s subordinate. Hopefully, his husband wouldn’t mind

He pulled the trigger feeling good about himself until he saw a blur of movement push the person out of the way.

Time moved slowly. Daniel’s heart stopped as blood splattered onto the concrete floor. A pained cry sounded from across the room and suddenly everyone’s eyes were focused there.

Seongwoo hunched over as glared in Daniel’s direction with a hand pressed to his shoulder.

Daniel gaped and swallowed.

He’d shot Seongwoo. He’d shot his husband.

Fuck.

He’d never hear the end of this.

Daniel would have stayed frozen to see if his husband was being properly tended to, but Jinyoung grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hall - towards an escape.

* * *

 

Daniel impatiently sat by the door in his pajamas, waiting for his husband to come home.

He sat up when he heard the keypad beep.

Seongwoo swung the door open and slammed it behind him, glaring forward with a purpose.

Daniel ignored the icy mood and tried to keep it casual. “So, how was work?”

“How was work?!” Seongwoo screeched as he kicked off his shoe. He darted towards where Daniel sat and poked him in the shoulder. “You shot me, you asshole!”

Daniel stood up and grasped Seongwoo’s hands in his, softly kissing them. Seongwoo was so cute when he was mad.

“Does Ddeongwoo want Nielie to kiss it make it better?”

The aegyo flustered his husband, but he didn’t dislike it.

Seongwoo wouldn't meet Daniel’s eyes as he meekly replied.“...Maybe?”

Without any notice, Daniel scooped Seongwoo into his arms, carrying him to their bedroom as quickly as he could.

A protest hung unspoken Seongwoo’s tongue as he let Daniel undo the buttons of his shirt.  

Seongwoo’s pale skin made the bandage and gauze appear an ugly shade of yellow.

Daniel could feel Seongwoo’s eyes on him, watching his every move as he peeled back layer after layer of hastily done wrapping.

He couldn’t help smirk at the fact that both of Seongwoo’s shoulders grew flushed at his touch.

“Someone’s a little sensitive?” Daniel whispered, his lips hovering a hair’s breadth from Seongwoo’s skin.

Seongwoo huffed at the teasing, trying to shake Daniel’s away, but he held him in place and pressed a kiss over the open hole.

“I’m sorry, baby,” he apologized and kissed the spot yet again.

Daniel didn’t give Seongwoo a chance to reply before darting his tongue against the gaping hole.

Seongwoo cried out half in pain, half in pleasure as Daniel mercilessly lapped at the wound. Slowly the wound began to disappear, growing smaller until Seongwoo’s skin looked unmarred.

Daniel could hear Seongwoo swallow before he replied in shallow breath, “You shouldn’t waste your magic like that…”

There was a sparkle in Daniel’s eyes as he lifted his head and smiled at Seongwoo. “If this is a waste, I’m going to waste it all on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this Rave even though Lana already gave me my payment. 
> 
> I wrote this at like 6 am and it's unedited. I haven't slept so if there's issues just leave it in the comments or dm me. 
> 
> This AU is random and will not be expanded upon. 
> 
> You can find me at [@ramenrulz8P](https://twitter.com/ramenrulz8P) on twitter for more bs content. 
> 
> Back to working on Chapter 7.


End file.
